You Don't Sing Me Love Songs Anymore
by Caiti Scarlett
Summary: After a few years of marriage Satine and Christian express their feelings in the best way they know how song.


Disclaimer - I, do not own the rights to the "Sparkling Diamond[s]" of a movie, "Moulin Rouge" (If I did I would be a genius going by the name of Baz Luhrmann). I am simply one of the "Children of the Revolution" (Although one of "Elephant [Melody]" proportions) that writes fanfiction "Because We Can". "Come What May", but please do not sue me or I will be a "Sad Hindi Diamond". May this be "Your Song" and may you say "Some Day I'll Fly Away"! (I do not own the songs used in this story or in the titles of the chapters either.)

*A Bohemian Storm Is Brewing*

Truth * Beauty * Freedom * Love

~Casidy

§=Þ

~*~

"You Don't Sing Me Love Songs Anymore"

By Casidy

~*~

Satine stood at the window in a plain, white cotton nightgown looking out over the street below. She was not aware of the glow she seemed to have, caused by the street lamps below, or how her hair, the curls long since fallen from their confines and numerous hairs frizzed out in every direction, made her a domestic vision of beauty. All she was aware of was her own misery.

She could easily remember a time when everything had been so perfect; she had been happy, she'd made him happy. That time was long since past. Happiness came now in different forms: when she watched over their children as they slept, or they said their prayers out loud at night, thanking the Lord for Mummy and Daddy. No, that was the only type of happiness she was allotted now.

She sometimes wondered whether their love had been too strong, or not strong enough. Too strong to last, eventually burning itself out, or not strong enough to last the true test of time.

Satine took a staggering breath and began to sing,

__

You don't bring me flowers.  
You don't sing me love songs.

Christian walked down the deserted streets of Paris. It was late and he should have been home hours before, but he couldn't bare to come home and be forced to face the truth.

  
_You hardly talk to me anymore,  
When I come through the door,  
At the end of the day._

Satine wrapped her arms around herself, hopping it would bring warmth to her pained heart. She hated the feeling of walking through life, simply following the daily motions. They would no longer lay in bed, endlessly, in the morning, or make love through the night, the need to feel each other's touch much more powerful than any mortal want for sleep.

__

I remember when,  
You couldn't wait to love me.  
Used to hate to leave me.  
Now after lovin' me late at night.

Christian's long black coat billowed behind him as he shuffled along, lost in the thought of how so much had changed. They used to have so much passion, now they were simply another, 'old married couple', everyday the same as the last.

  
_When it's good for you,  
And you're feeling alright._

Satine actually felt herself begin to cry at the thought of their love making as simply 'routine.' How had it come so far? She remembered a time when they would give everything for one day, uninterrupted, just the two of them. He would read her his poetry, and she would whisper to him just how much she loved him; her sweet, honest, words bringing out her innocents, hidden deep under the Sparkling Diamond façade. 

  
_Well you just roll over,  
And turn out the light.  
And you don't bring me flowers anymore._

He didn't write anymore, not the kind poetry that used to tumble from his lips, born for the sole purposes as to perhaps bring just one smile to her glorious face. He had always believed that love as true as theirs existed. Wasn't it supposed to last forever?

__

It used to be so natural,  
To talk about forever.

Satine stood at the window, clutching the curtains close to her for support, without them the intensity of her broken heart may very well have brought her to her knees.

__

It used to be hmmm…

He couldn't spend the rest of his life clinging to memories of what used to be. Yesterday was gone, today was dull and miserable, and he held out no hope for tomorrow. For the first time forever didn't seem quite so happily ever after.

  
_But 'used to be's' don't count anymore,  
They just lay on the floor,  
'Til we sweep them away._

Satine would not have become the person she was had she not been given Christian. Despite her dreams and good intentions, she would have never made it out of the underworld without him. She would have lost her charm and beauty, been cast aside to sew costumes and lace corsets for the new Diamond Dogs. He'd saved her, but could she save them?

__

And baby, I remember,  
All the things you taught me.

Christian would not have been the same without her. She had made possible everything he had ever hoped for in life: love, success, and a 'happy family'. Did it make any sense to say that he had found himself in her?

__

I learned how to laugh,  
And I learned how to cry.

He had taught her everything she knew about herself and who she was. Without him she would have never been given the opportunity to go beyond 'wilting flower, bright and bubbly, smoldering temptress'. Eternally lost in someone else's dreams, having long since forgotten her own.

__

Well I learned how to love,  
Even learned how to lie.

They both wondered if clinging to an old dream, almost forgotten, was enough to live on?

__

So you'd think I could learn,  
How to tell you goodbye.

Was this still where she belonged?

__

So You'd think I could learn,

How to tell you goodbye.

You don't bring me flowers anymore.

Satine leaned her head against the cold windowpane and Christian looked up at the window, almost able to make out a figure there.

__

Well you'd think I could learn,

How to tell you goodbye.

Christian stood staring up, distinguishing the figure from the darkness that surrounded her. She was a vision. Her pale skin was glowing and her simple nightgown made her look truly angelic.

__

But you don't say you need me.

Satine looked down at the lonely figure in the street. He looked so handsome, dressed all in black, his hair drooping hopelessly in his eyes. Eyes that looked up at her as if she were the only thing on earth that could bring him joy, eyes that trusted her.

__

You don't sing me love songs.

They stood so far away and yet each could almost feel the other's breath. Satine put her fingers to her lips then pressed them to the window. Christian's heart filled with warmth and his face betrayed the happiness that had suddenly revived him with the simple action. His smile was finally broken as he mouthed silently, "I love you, Satine."

__

'Cause you don't bring me flowers anymore.

The End.

~*~

* "You Don't Bring Me Flowers" is performed by Barbara Strisand and Neil Diamond.


End file.
